The Shadow's Power
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: A Shadow wielding a Shadow. Kai returns from a would-be failed mission, only to find success on the way home. Magic users. Four of them. Perhaps they can help him discover the source of the violet clouds that wiped his village off the map, and help him finally settle the score. Or, maybe he'll be the one helping them.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Blue Dragon or any of the characters.

* * *

Right Place, Right Time

The monstrous tigers roared, charging at the three children and a Devee, each of which had a shadow that was transformed into the upper body of some kind of creature through magic. One was a dragon, one a bull, one a sabertooth tiger, and one a bird, possibly a phoenix, though it was hard to tell since all four shadows were a dark blue. The dragon shot forward, punching one of the two in the face as the sabertooth did the same to another, both tigers slamming into the other two before the burd exhaled a massive stream of flames onto all four, burning them to death in moments. Above the group on a cliff, their silent observer nodded approvingly and took a bite out of his apple. As he was chewing, a heavy, metallic rumbling reached his ears and he looked to the right, seeing a massive, mechanical centaur, with no head and a massive cleaver with a skull between the blade and grip, charging down the road toward them. The shadow-users reformex their respective creatures just as the threat reached them, then scattered, their shadows striking at the centaur whenever they got the chance, all mimicking the movements of their weilders. However, their strikes were ineffective. The bird criew out and raised its wings, which had three-fingered hands on top of them, each finger bearing a black talon, and massive stones erupted out of the ground below the centaur, sendjng it staggering and nearly knocking it over, however, when they four shadows moved to exploit it by attacking the centaur, it spun in a circle, its blade slashing all four shadows and hurling the children away, all four of them shouting in pain as they took damage to their life force directly due to the drawbacks of their magic.

Their silent observer sighed, taking another bite of his apple before hurling it into the air and dropping off the cliff. He plummetted rapildy toward the ground, then shone with a blue light just before landing, dropping to a squat before standing in front of an old man amoung the people the children were defending. He helheld out his right hand to the man, and smirked.

"May I borrow that?"

The man looked down at the warhammer in his hands before passing it to the new arrival, who hefted it in one hand and set it on his shoulder. Then, as he strode toward the centaur, he caught his apple with his free hand. The centaur spun, a deafening bellow rang out of the centaur and it charged, sword pulled back. The man smirked, taking a bite of his apple as he shone blue for a moment. Then, his shadow shot off of the ground, expanding into a massive blue humanoid wolf's upper body, its fingers tipped in claws and its right hand holding a massive blue replica of the hammer the man had borrowed. The centaur slashed, but the wolf raised the hammer, blocking the blade with the handle before shoving it to the side and spinning, slamming the head of the hammer into the centaur's side, launching it sideways into the cliff, which crumbled. The centaur bellowed again, pushing itself up out of the rubble, only for the wolf to streak forward and slam the top of the hammer's head directly into its chest, caving in its torso before smashing it into the cliff again.

"Little girl, use Ground on the cliff face above him," the man said.

The girl nodded and her bird shadow cried out, raising its wings again. The cliff above the centaur all but exploded and the centaur leapt forward, only for the man's wolf shadow to swing the warhammer around again, slamming it into the centaur's horse body's chest, once again caving the metal in, launching the centaur backward into the cliff, completely shattering anything that was left of the cliff face. Thousands of tons of stone came crashing down on the centaur, who bellowed in agony for a moment before being drowned out by the explosions of sound the falling rubble was making. Then, finally, the last of the stones tumbled to a stop and everything went silent.

The man took another bite out of his apple and the sound seemed to break the trance everyone was under. The other four magic users turned on him, their shadows still active and all four ready for a fight. He smiled, his own shadow fading as he set the head of the warhammer on the ground and leaned on the shaft, sizing the four up.

"You're not too bad," he said. "You've gotten pretty good at using them. You've got a long ways to go, of course, but for kids as young as you, it's pretty impressive."

"Who are you?" the middle boy, who seemed to maybe be the leader, demanded.

He looked young. Maybe fourteen. He was short, had long messy brown hair in a ponytail with his bangs messy and bordering on spikes and the ponytail itself no better, wore a black muscle shirt, yellow shorts, had blue forearm and shin warmers, and black shoes. He was the one with the dragon shadow. The Devee had the sabertooth shadow, and wore a maroon leotard with no sleeves, a black cape with spikes along the bottom, and a horned pot on his head. The girl looked to be roughly sixteen or seventeen, with a black dress, a yellow belt, pink forearm warmers, her hair pulled back into a ponytail except for the bangs hanging almost to her chin on the right side of her face. The other boy had his brown hair neatly combed, and wore a black turtle-neck shirt under a sleeveless green tunic that hung to his knees, white pants under it, brown leather boots, and had the bull shadow.

"My name's Kai," the man finally smirked. "What's your name kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" the mouthy one snapped. "I'm sixteen years old and my name's Shu!"

"Sixteen, huh?" Kai asked. "Very well. I take it back. You're _almost_ an adult."

"Hey!" Shu shouted.

"That's enough, Shu!" the other boy finally said. "Thank you for your help. My name's Jiro. I'm seventeen."

"I'm Kluke," the girl said. "Sixteen."

"Marumaro!" the Devee basically shouted.

"He's weird," Shu said. "Try to ignore him. So, since you can use magic, did you swallow a light sphere like we did?"

Kai studied Shu in silence for a long moment. After a moment, he looked back at his shadow, still saying nothing.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" Shu growled. "I asked you-"

"Yeah, I swallowed a light sphere," Kai said. "A long time ago. I was younger than you, and it nearly killed me. The reason I didn't respond right away is because I don't like to talk about it, since swallowing the light sphere was what ended up getting my family killed."

The other magic-users all stared at him, wide-eyed, for a long while before their faces fell.

"I...I'm sorry," Shu said.

"It's fine," Kai sighed. "You couldn't have known. Anyway, you all are headed to Jibral, right? If you want an extra hand, I can help escort you all there."

"Really?" Kluke asked. "You...you really wouldn't mind?"

"Well, I don't have any other pressing business to attend to at the moment, and I was heading there anyway," Kai said. "Honestly, I'd probably be there already, but I happened across you all on the way and stopped to watch."

"We're going to find somewhere a bit more open, then set up camp for the night," the old man whose hammer Kai still had said.

"Alright," Kai nodded. "There should be a field just up ahead. And here. This belongs to you."

"Keep it," the man said. "You'll put it to better use than me."

"Thanks, but I don't actually need it," Kai said. "It just made the fight faster."

The man nodded and accepted the hammer back. The carriages made their way around the mountain of debris, then continued on until they reached the field. Once there, Kai helped set up camp before lying off tot he side of the camp and going to sleep quickly.

* * *

Kai whistled pleasantly as they walked along beside the wagons. Shu was to the left of the front one, with Kluke on the opposite side, Jiro was behind Shu, and Marumaro was behind Kluke. Kai was walking along the front, using his shadow to hurl any boulders or trees in the carriages' path out of the way, as well as killing anything that attacked from the front. There were a few rats the size of bears, and a couple of Steel-Eating Tigers, like the other four had fought the day before, but for the most part the trip was quiet. He was actually getting a little bored.

After about three hours of traveling, they left the valley they had been in, reaching a more open area that had only steep hills on the sides rather than cliff faces. Kai smiled as Jiro announced they should be safe from there on. Kai's smile dropped. He just had to jinx them. Sure enough, a half a second later, dozens of Steel-Eating Tigers charged toward them from both ends of the road, blocking their escape from both sides and creeping toward them slowly, all crouched and ready to pounce.

"You jinxed us Jiro!" Kai called out as all five formed their shadows. "Shu, cover the back, the rest of you, we're punching through the front!"

"There's no way we can outrun those things," the old man, Shu's grandfather, Fushira, said.

"Don't give up!" Shu said. "I won't ever give up!"

"You can outrun them just fine if we kill them all," Kai said. "But you all are in the way."

Fushira was silent for a moment before nodding. Suddenly, arrows began to stab into the tigers on both sides. They all looked to the top of the hill to their right and saw a line of soldiers in blue and silver armor, all on horseback. The soldiers drew their bows back again and fired a second equally ineffective volley of arrows before one of them, who wore no helmet, had a red vest on, and who happened to be the king, held his sword up and forward.

"Attack!" the man shouted, the soldiers charging instantly.

"Oh look, it's Jibral," Kai grinned. "Perfect timing."

He turned back to the front and sent his wolf out, the wolf punching a tiger and sending it hurtling backward through the rest. Then, the soldiers had arrived. It didn't go nearly as well as they had hoped. For every one tiger killed by most of the soldiers, at least two soldiers were killed. Usually more. The only two doing decently were the king, and a woman with long silver hair, a black bandanna with a skull on the front, gold hoop ear rings, a blue tube top that only covered about half of her breasts and none of her midriff, a pair of skin-tight teal shorts, a dark blue cloth wrapped around her waist, then hanging down behind her, black elbow-length gloves, black knee-high stockings, and brown leather boots and gloves. One of the soldiers landed in front of Kai, wounded but alive, and Kai knelt, taking the man's sword and helping him up, then stepped past him. His wolf faded and he sprinted forward, flipping over one tiger's paw and stabbed it in the head, then swung around on the handle, landing on the tiger's head before forming his wolf again in time for it to smash its fists down on either side of him, killing a pair of tigers as they leapt at Kai. He let his shadow fade again and wrenched the sword free of the tiger's head and spun, holding it in reverse grip as he slashed another tiger across the face and flipped over it as it finished its pounce, only to crash to the ground in a heap. He landed beside Shu again as the king rode over to them.

"I am King Jibral the Sixteenth, I am here to help you," he said. "Tell me, from whence do you come?"

"Talta Village," Kluke said.

"We're on our way to Jibral, Your Majesty," Jiro said.

"I see," King Jibral nodded. "Please direct your people to our carriages. Our people will escort you to Jibral. Bring the carriages!"

A pair of carriages were quickly brought over and King Jibral turned to the children.

"You there, come on!"

"We're going to stay and fight," Shu said as the four of them formed their shadows, King Jibral staring in amazement.

"All of you can use shadows too?" the woman that had been slaughtering tigers with a sabre asked, walking over to them, Kai noticing a necklace made out of a pair of monster fangs with white stones to space them out and one on the outside of each, making it look like a set of vampire teeth.

"What do you mean too?" Shu asked.

"You too, huh?" Kai asked.

"Your Majesty, please take the villagers to the castle," the woman said. "I'll provide the rear guard." She held her left arm across her chest and bowed forward slightly.

"Very well, I'm relying on you Zola," King Jibral said.

Just then, Kai's wolf shadow formed and shot forward, fist breezing past Zola's head, only to slam into a tiger that had been mid-pounce toward her sending it crashing into two more.

"Thank you," Zola said.

"No problem," Kai said. "We'll help you too."

She nodded. "I am Zola, captain of King Jibral's Blademaster." As she spoke, a black bat formed from her shadow, roaring. "Let's engage the foe."

"Wow!" Marumaro shouted.

"She can use magic too!" Shu gasped.

"I thought so," Kai smiled, stepping up beside her. "Want to see who can kill more of them?"

She glanced at him. "This is serious."

"Is that a yes?" Kai asked, grinning challengingly at her.

She sighed, smiling slightly. "Alright. Fine. You're on."

"You...you...you...you so cool!" Marumaro shouted. "IT'S LOOOOOOOOOOVE! ! !" He fell onto his back, kicking his feet and waving his arms.

Kai snorted. "Sounds like you have an admirer."

Zola shook her head. "Let's go, my fellow magic users."

"Yeah!" Marumaro cheered.

"Right!" Shu shouted.

Kai shot forward, drawing the sword he had borrowed on the way, his shadow forming a replica. Three tigers leapt at him but the shadow slashed them, killing them all and hurling them aside. Another leapt at Kai and the shadow drove its sword down through the tiger's back, pinning it to the ground. Kai heard a roar to his right and spun, seeing a tiger charging him, only for Zola's bat to swoop down, its extended claws tearing through the tiger like a blade as it held its hands with the fingers extended and joined in a knife-hand. The tiger collapsed and slid to a stop as Zola passed him, using her sword to kill another tiger as her shadow killed yet another.

"Now we're even!" Zola called back to him. "Keeping up?"

"More or less," Kai smirked, jumping and flipping over her, the wolf slamming a fist down on a wolf before batting it aside, its back clearly broken, along with its ribs, then slashed outward to the other side, killing several more tigers.

As it did, a tiger reached Kai and raised its paw, only for him to jump, slashing it up the face before landing on its back and slashing the back of its neck. Another tiger leapt at his back but Shu's dragon slammed a punch into it, hurling it away, though not killing it. Kai nodded to Shu before spinning and hurling his sword, the shadow doing the same. Kai's sword split a tiger's throat as it reared up to attack Kluke, then bounced off of the tiger and fell to the ground. The shadow's sword spun through several tigers before crashing to the ground and fading.

Finally, a path had been cleared, and Jibral's forces began to retreat, fleeing toward Jibral Castle. Kai turned back to the tigers and his wolf set its hand on the ground before ripping it upward, massive spikes of stone exploding out of the ground and impaling a large group of the tigers, blocking the path to follow them, though they would crumble after about forty five seconds.

"Let's go!" Kai shouted, all of them turning and running after the soldiers.

It took a lot longer than Kai had hoped. However, at long last the castle came into view. They kept running and soon passed through the gate, which slammed closed behind them. The children all began to pant and gasp for breath, both from the fight and the run, and Kai had to admit he wasn't a whole lot better off, though he _c__ould_ breathe.

"We did it," Jiro said, holding his hand out to Shu for a low five.

"Yeah," Shu nodded, tiredly raising his hand, then letting it fall, his palm slapping Jiro's on the way down.

"I'm so glad everyone made it here safely," Kluke said.

"And we owe it all to King Jibral," Jiro said. "And to Kai."

"Nope," Kai said. "You would have beaten Dullahan without me. Same with those tigers."

"Still, you helped a lot," Kluke said. "You're amazing."

Kai shrugged.

"Maro call you Lady Zola," Marumaro said.

"_Lady_ Zola?" Shu asked.

"Okay-okay-okay Lady Zola?" Marumaro asked, running over to her, practically bouncing with energy again.

"Uh...well...I suppose so," Zola said.

"He is really weird," Shu said.

"Zola's shadow is in the form of a bat," Jiro muttered. "Devee are fascinated by things like bats. We find them scary, but they find these things intriguing."

"Well that may be true, but I think he's stuck on Zola," Kluke said. "She _is_ pretty cool."

Kai, who had been listening to their conversation while having his own regarding seeing which of them was better with a sword, smirked.

"There's a garden on the top of the castle where I often train," Zola said. "Meet me up there later and we'll see about our match," Zola said. "As for you four, you're pretty skilled."

"You too," Shu said.

"You'd better get some rest," Zola said, turning to walk away.

"You have plans for us?" Kai asked.

"You'll see," Zola said over her shoulder. "If you want a decent sword, I'd recommend the blacksmith in town. The one in the castle has grown lazy and complacent from outfitting our soldiers in exchange for a place to live and food. The one in town is far better, and is probably going to be replacing our current one soon. Just tell him I sent you and that I'm calling in my favor."

"Will do," Kai smiled. "Thanks."

She nodded and walked into the massive doors leading into town. Kai released a long breath before turning to the others.

"I think you have some competition Marumaro," Kluke said.

"No way!" Maro shouted. "Maro saw her first!"

"Yes, but you're also only tall enough to kiss her knee unless she crouches down _and_ picks you up," Kai said. "Besides, I never said that I liked her, or had any intention of courting her."

"But you do," Kluke said.

"I simply recognize and appreciate her beauty," Kai shrugged.

"That's a yes," Jiro said. "Come on. Everyone else is at the castle."

They all nodded and headed into town through the massive doors Zola had gone through. Kai branched off, walking to the blacksmith shop and opening the door, the blacksmith looking up at him and smiling.

"Welcome. how can I help you?"

"I was sent by Zola," Kai said. "She said you make the best swords."

The man smiled. "She overestimates my abilities. What kind of sword are you looking for?"

"Something that can be used with both hands, double edged, preferably light but sturdy and sharp," Kai said.

"Well, I have two options for you," the man said. "Aside from forging a custom sword, of course. First, is actually a sword sold to me by a wandering explorer recently. He said he got it from a giant lizard that he killed." He set a broad, stout, yet short blade, flat on the sides, and with a white-wrapped grip with a black stone in the pommel and a gold guard on the counter. "It's a little on the heavy side, though. I also have an older one, but it never sold, since it's about as plain as they come." he pulled out a sword about three feet long with a basic blade, a silver guard with the ends bending upward slightly at the ends, a grip with metal rods twisted around it, and a ring pommel.

Kai lifted both before setting the lizard's sword down in favor of the plain one. "I'll take this one. I don't need anything fancy, just well-forged."

"Well, that one's blade and hilt are all a single piece," the man said. "The only thing that was attached after it was forged was the grip, but it's definitely not going anywhere. The only way for that sword to break is for something to go through it."

"Awesome!" Kai smiled. "Thanks!"

The shop owner handed him a red sheath with gold around the opening and on the point, then in a pair of rings where the strap was attached. Kai slid the sword in and slung the weapon across his back. The sword didn't in any way match his blue tunic, his off-white pants, or his leather boots, and yet it somehow fit. He smiled, running his fingers through his messy, dark brown hair.

"How much?" Kai asked.

"It's free for you," the man said. "Zola owed me a favor anyway."

Kai chuckled, nodding. "I was going to pay you anyway, then let you know this was her favor, but suit yourself."

The man chuckled. "Tell her I invited her back to get her sword reforged whenever she needs."

Kai raised a hand in fair well as he left, heading toward the castle. As he entered, he found a Blademaster waiting by the door. The Blademaster saluted and Kai waved a hand and the soldier lowered his hand.

"His Majesty the King is in the throne room, speaking with Lady Zola," the Blademaster said.

Kai nodded and walked through the castle to the throne room, the soldiers standing guard there opening the door for him. He walked the length of the throne room and stopped beside Zola, kneeling.

"Your Majesty, I've returned from my mission," Kai said.

"Mission?" Zola asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm an orphan from a village that was destroyed by monsters on what we called the Dark Day, the day the violet clouds came every year," Kai said. "I was the only survivor, thanks to my shadow, but everyone else died. His Majesty, king Jibral the Fifteenth...shall we say...took me in. I wasn't royalty, or ever his son. Because of my powers I was used as a sort of...secret weapon. He always said I was his Shadow. I think it was a joke, given my magic. Once he passed, His Majesty became king, and I began to do the same job for him."

"And your mission?" Zola asked.

"I was sent to find any way of dealing with the Tsunami Vortex, or finding the source of the violet clouds," Kai said. "I believe I may have found both. Shu and the others claim to have found out who is the source of the violet clouds, and he may either be responsible for the Vortex, or know what it is."

King Jibral nodded. "Good work. I suppose it _is_ about time the two of you met. I apologize for never telling you about him."

"It's alright, Your Majesty," Zola said. "Now I know there's someone I can train my magic with."

The king nodded. "I'll arrange to have Shu and his friends brought to me once they arrive. You're dismissed Kai. I'm sure you'd like to be able to retire to your quarters."

"Yes Your Majesty," Kai bowed, then turned and left, heading back to his room to rest before his sparring session with Zola.

* * *

Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Blue Dragon or any of the characters.

* * *

Beginning

Kai stepped out into the garden, smiling as he spotted Zola waiting for him, facing away. His eyes rose to the moon overhead and he inhaled deeply, smiling at the scent of flowers filling his nostrils. It was a beautiful night, though, more so for star-gazing than for fighting. Once he had inevitably worked up a sweat, the cool night air and slight breeze would make him feel cold. He walked over to Zola and stopped beside her, looking up at the moon, as she was.

"Beautiful night," he said.

"It is," she agreed. "If only the Vortex wasn't blocking the view."

He nodded in agreement. "You know, I have to be honest. This is a pretty strange place to train."

"Oh, we're not training here," Zola said. "Something seemed a bit off about you, so I was going to bring you here to threaten you with throwing you off the wall if you didn't tell me who you really are. But, since that's been answered, we can go actually train now. I assume you know how to get to the top, where we're preparing to shoot down the mothership inside of the violet clouds."

"The what now?" Kai asked, Zola smirking.

"You missed quite a bit while you were on your mission," Zola said. "We shot down a flying ship in the clouds last year, and spotted a mother ship. Since then, we've been preparing to bring it down this year."

"I see," Kai nodded. "It would seem my quest ended up being for nothing."

"Not quite," Zola said. "Shu and the others _will_ be extremely useful. Granted, they may have ended up here without you, but that's not really important."

Kai nodded. "Shall we?"

Zola nodded and turned, heading inside, Kai following her. They headed up to the very top of the castle, where there was a wide open courtyard. They walked tot he center, stopping a few paces from each other and both drawing their swords. Both held it ready but down to their sides, watching each other. Kai waited, wanting to see what would happen if Zola took the first move. After several seconds, she did. She turned her sword so the edge was toward him and darted forward, slashing. He deflected the blade and spun, slashing back, Zola blocking his as well, then shoving it to the side. She stabbed at him but he spun around it, slashing, only for her blade to block his. She shoved it upward and Kai smiled, the two continuing their lethal dance. neither held back, and devoted their full effort into trying to best the other, but at the same time, both were extremely careful. Despite it being a sparring session, they _were_ still using their actual blades. One mistake and they'd be in a very messy situation. And then, of course, he'd feel guilty, assuming it was him who hurt her.

As they continued to fight, Kai's brain began to go into overdrive, all of his senses heightening himself in a survival instinct. However, along with that, he began to become aware of everything, not just combat-related things. The way her eyes sparkled when the moon reflected in them just right, the way her hair seemed to glow in the moon light, the near-intoxicating aroma of her perfume, which he caught a hint of every time she tried to get inside of one of his strikes, or he inside of hers. The way her breasts swayed and bounced with her movements. He found he was starting to get distracted by her beauty, and forced his mind to focus on the fight itself. However, after a few more minutes, she managed to sweep his legs out from under him before dropping her weight onto him, her knees pinning his wrists, and placed the tip of her sword to his throat. Both remained motionless for a moment, catching their breath, and he found himself staring into her beautiful aqua-colored ones. Finally, she stood, holding out her hand and he accepted her help, standing as a breeze drifted across his skin, feeling almost like ice to his heated, sweat-soaked skin. He hadn't had to fight that hard in a very long time. To his credit, however, she had worked up a sweat as well.

"You're very skilled," Zola said.

"You're amazing," Kai countered. "I understand why you're the captain of His Majesty's Blademasters."

"Why are you not one?" Zola asked. "Or at least earned a Blademaster's sword."

"Oh, I did," Kai said. "His Majesty's father offered me one, but the point of being a Shadow, and a secret weapon, is to not stand out. Walking around with the symbol of the most famous rank in His Majesty's army would definitely make me stick out like a sore thumb."

"I suppose," Zola nodded. "That blade of yours seems excellently crafted as well."

"I agree," Kai nodded. "It's perfectly balanced, and I'll be shocked if it breaks any time soon."

Zola nodded. "We should rest. The head researcher suspects the violet clouds should be here within a day."

Kai nodded. "See you soon, then."

Zola nodded and he walked past her, heading inside.

* * *

Kai groaned as a fist pounded on his door, rolling onto his side away from it. Why couldn't the violet clouds just go away for one more day? Or at least a few more hours. He had only slept just long enough to get tired. He sighed, rolling out of bed and getting dressed, then picking up his sword as he passed it. He pulled the door open and the Blademaster on the other side sighed in relief.

"Sir, please hurry to the roof!" the Blademaster said, panicked. "The Mothership has already appeared!"

Kai nodded, walking toward the stairs as he pulled his sword on across his back before breaking into a light jog. As he reached the top of the castle, six giant crossbows fired harpoons into the mothership, a Gorgo Giant at the crank for each chain beginning to turn the handle. kai jogged over to where Shu, Zola, and the others were pulling a pair of chains. He shook his head, stopping beside the opposite chain to Zola.

"You're wasting energy," Kai said, beginning to glow blue. "Channel your magic energy into your body directly. It'll increase your strength. Like so."

He grabbed the chain and gave a yank, the flying yellow semi-sphere fortress above them lurching downward. On the other chain, Zola began to glow. Shu and the others did not. The four children shook their heads and returned to pulling like normal. Kai and Zola, however, began to pull their chains rapidly. Coupled with the Gorgo Giants' strength, their strength far exceeded the flying fortress's power, and within minutes, the fortress was anchored barely a couple hundred meters above them.

"Aerial troops at the ready!" King Jibral shouted, the soldiers standing around with dark blue tunics sprinting to the hot air balloons spread over the courtyard.

The king headed for one and Zola for another. Kai followed Zola, Shu and the others following him. As the balloons began to lift off, Zola looked over at him.

"You were late," Zola said.

"My bad," Kai said. "I was expecting a little more rest than that."

Zola rolled her eyes just as the balloon shook, Shu and the others grabbing their bench, knuckles and faces white as a sheet.

"That'll be Nene's fortress activating a thruster to try and get away, I expect," Kai said.

After a couple more minutes, the balloon lurched before the door dropped open, revealing the deck of the sky fortress. Kai stepped off of it and looked around. The aerial troops, consisting of mainly normal soldiers but also a few Blademasters, and King Jibral were fighting a bunch of tall, box-like robots with red oval faces, drills for right hands, and apparently a lot of brute force, since one of them punched a soldier and sent him flying off the edge of the fortress.

"Head inside and shut down the Eternal Engine!" King Jibral shouted to them. "I'm counting on you six!"

Kai and Zola nodded and sprinted for an open hatch. Zola and the others avoided combat, but as Kai ran, he rested a hand on his sword, his shadow forming with the sword's replica on his back before both drew and slashed rapidly, together tearing their way through the robots, evening the odds for King Jibral's forces almost perfectly before dropping into the airship. He landed behind the others in a sort of hangar. There weren't any robots in it, and no alarm tripped as soon as they walked around, so for the time being, it seemed as though they were safe. He looked around, seeing an elevator off to the side, but when he tried it, he found the doors were locked.

"We need a key," he said.

"Why don't we just break the door down?" Shu asked.

"Just because there isn't an alarm to catch people walking around, doesn't mean there isn't one to warn them about a broken elevator," Kai said.

"Kai's right," Zola said. "The moment we break that door, we're going to be swimming in robots."

"They don't seem that strong," Shu said.

"Let's just...try to go as long as we can without fighting any, alright?" Kluke asked.

Shu sighed and nodded, and Kai opened a door to their right, revealing a long hallway with several floating robots, all of them spheres with small spikes on top, roughly the size of a head. Each was scanning the hallway in front of them with a red laser, patrolling for intruders. Kai waited until the nearest one had turned away before sprinting forward and smashing it into the ground with his shadow, crushing it. The moment his shadow faded, Zola leapt over him, rolling once before her own shadow shot forward, driving its claws through the next roving robot, destroying it as well. She also let her shadow fade and they continued along the hallway to a door. It hissed open and they stepped into a large open room with large yellow machines, which Kai couldn't even guess at the function of, and several mechanical crabs and scorpions, both the size of horses walking around. There were about ten scorpions total, and about eight crabs.

Kai sprinted forward, drawing his sword as Zola did the same. The two of them headed for the scorpions as Shu and the others went after the crabs with their shadows. Kai flipped over the first scorpion as it swiped at him with a claw, then landed on its back, slashing it in an upward arc from head to tail, splitting it in half. However, as he did, flames flickered out of the gash and oil began to spray out of a hose. He swore, his shadow forming and leaping away with him, escaping just before the scorpion exploded. As Kai landed in a roll, the shadow slashed a pair of scorpions, both of which also exploded. Kai stood and spun, slashing a scorpion before his wolf smashed it away, sending it into another before it exploded, destroying that one as well. Beside him, Zola slid under a scorpion completely, splitting its underside open and escaping just ahead of the flood of oil, which lit on fire a moment later, the explosion little more than enough to blow the top of the scorpion's back off. She stood and sent her shadow out, swiping a hand as the shadow's hand smashed completely through the last two scorpions. Off to their left, Marumaro's sabertooth slammed a fist into a crab, sending it bouncing and rolling across the room, all of its limbs breaking off before the light faded from its eyes as it died. Then, Shu's dragon crushed the last crab under its fist.

"That wasn't so bad," Kai said.

"Speak for yourself!" Jiro grumbled, holding a bullet wound in his side as his bull formed, light shining from its hand and enveloping Jiro, healing his wound. "yours didn't have machine guns."

"That's fair," Kai nodded. "Let's go. We need to find that key."

"There's a computer over there," Zola said. "Let's try that."

They nodded, walking over to it, only for Shu to branch off, heading for a massive chest off to the side.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked.

"Maybe it's in the chest," Shu shrugged.

"Right," Kai said, rolling his eyes.

Zola began to type on the computer, but after a few minutes, she slammed a fist down on the keyboard. "No good. It only has access to maintenance records."

"Hey guys," Shu said, standing beside the open chest, spinning a key on a ring around his finger. "Would a key marked Elevator Seventeen work?"

"I don't fucking believe it," Kai said. "It was in the chest."

"Wow," Zola said. "Alright. I'm never underestimating Shu's dumb luck again."

Kai nodded in agreement. "Let's get back to the elevator. We've probably drawn some attention with those explosions."

Zola nodded and they all hurried back down the hallway to the elevator, Shu unlocking the doors, then pocketing the key. They all got onto it and Kai pressed the only other button available. Apparently, the elevator only went to one floor. Once it had stopped, the door slid open and they left, taking the hallway to the right, only to find a pair of dead ends, then a room where a cannon was loaded. There were two empty casings as tall as a Gorgo Giant, and a complete shell on the right side of the room. Kai used his shadow to take the lead off of the carriage-sized bullet, then deformed it slightly and wedged it into the cannon's barrel, getting it stuck.

"There," Kai smiled. "That's one cannon ruined."

"Good thinking," Zola nodded. "I'm actually impressed."

"Thanks," Kai grinned. "That's high praise from someone as amazing as you."

Zola shook her head and they left the room, heading back past the elevator again. They were running now, all of them feeling pressure from the amount of time they were taking. As they continued to run, Kai rounded a corner, only to find a red laser reaching across the hallway immediately after it. Kai skidded to a stop, swearing, and held his arms out to the side, the others bumping into him, very nearly knocking him into the laser, only for Zola to catch him by the back of the shirt and pull him back.

"Thanks," Kai said. "That was too close. No one touches the laser."

They all nodded and carefully stepped over it one at a time, Zola lifting Marumaro over it, then continued to run through the hallway. As they were rounding the next corner, an alarm drone opened, only for Kai's blade to split it in half, destroying it before it could send out an alert. he breathed a sigh of relief and they stopped at the next door. When they opened it, they found themselves in a small room with a door leading out from across from them, and from the right side, though that door was blocked by a thick blue laser about waist-high. The door across from them was guarded by a ball-like robot with two long thin arms tipped in a ball with four fingers around it, each of which could lay flat into a groove in the hand, and a foot with two toes in front and one in back. The robot started forward instantly, though was slow, and Zola raced forward, jumping and tackling it to the ground before driving her saber down into its face, killing it instantly.

"Wow!" Marumaro shouted. "YOU'RE SO COOL! ! !"

"Shut up!" Kai hissed, covering his mouth, but it was too late.

An alarm began to flash overhead and they all swore, running through the previously guarded door, finding themselves at the fortress's core. They ran along a long black steel bridge to a control panel in front of a giant Eternal Engine, a cube machine that generated a massive amount of power. King Jibral had had one used to create a barrier field that destroyed the five water cubes making up the Tsunami Vortex before Kai had woken up.

"Hurry Zola," Kai said as she typed on the control panel.

"I know!" Zola snapped.

After a moment, the Eternal Engine stopped humming and the lights over its surface, as well as around the room, went dark, but Zola slammed her fist down on the console.

"It's only one of six," Zola said. "The rest are on this floor. Let's go."

Kai nodded and they ran back to the door, opening it only to find dozens of the round robots Zola had killed so easily present, as well as some that were black and red, rather than black and blue.

"Go!" Kai said, drawing his sword and forming his shadow wolf. "I'll handle them!"

Zola nodded and ran through the other door that they hadn't been through yet with the others, the laser having turned off with the Eternal Engine, and just as that door closed, the other opened, even more robots beginning to cram themselves into the room.

"Stop crowding!" Kai shouted, his shadow sweeping an arm through the robots, bits and pieces of them flying across the room as the ones he didn't destroy fell backward, knocking most out of the door.

He held out a hand and his wolf roared, a massive flood of water exploding out of its mouth and onto the robots, which began to spark and short-circuit rapidly. He turned to leave just as one of the robots leapt onto him, pinning him to the ground. It slammed its fist into his head twice before his shadow smashed it off of him. He groaned, staggering to his feet and through the door after the others. he could hear explosions and roars up ahead, the clear sounds of battle with shadows, but he was a long ways away. He groaned, holding a hand to his head and beginning to jog, hearing the robots behind him catching up. Finally, he turned and formed his shadow again, roaring and sending a massive jet of water exploding into them, short-circuiting them all. Then, he let the robots fade and drew his sword as he continued down the hallway. He felt the floor shudder for a moment before it faded. The next engine was down.

He opened a door, finding himself in a huge open room just as Zola sailed toward him, a gash in her stomach. He caught her as a stout red robot with a pair of cutlasses and a ring with saw teeth around the outside hovering around its waist, the robot itself hovering as well, streaked toward him, saw blade spinning and both swords pulled back. Kai turned so that he was in between Zola and the robot, using his sword to block the saw blade ring, which sparked as it spun against his blade, as his Shadow blocked the robot's swords. He grit his teeth, starting to lose ground, only for Shu's shadow's fist to explode into the side of the robot, sending it bouncing along the floor. Kai sighed, helping Zola stand, then turning and walking toward the robot, his shadow forming above him.

"I'll take it from here," Kai said.

"So there were actually six of you?" the robot asked. "Well, I'm not sure where you were when your friends were killing Silent Ku, but you'll die here just the same as them. I am-"

Kai shot forward, enhancing his speed and strength with magic before both he and his shadow slashed, his sword splitting the robot's abdomen wide open and smashing through the saw ring, and his shadow's sword completely slicing its head and right arm off. The robot fell to the floor and Kai leapt backward as his wolf roared, a jet of water hitting the robot, who screamed and sparked for a moment before exploding. Kai sighed, his shadow fading before he groaned, holding a hand to his head, which had begun bleeding again from where the robot's hand had split his head. He groaned as his head began to spin and staggered to the side, reaching out to some kind of machine sticking out of the ground to steady himself. His hand hit a switch and it started to hum as he fell to his knees beside it. He swore internally. With his luck, it was probably some kind of bomb. A bright light began to shine from a small round thing that slid up the tin pole making up the machine below a monitor. The light passed down over Kai, then back up, and he felt his magic swelling and warming in response. The light passed over him again before clicking off, and suddenly his head didn't hurt. He felt for the gash, but there was nothing. His eyes widened. The machine could heal them.

"Bring Zola over here!" he called out urgently.

Shu nodded and jogged over, setting her on her knees in front of the machine and Kai pressed the switch. As the light passed over her, he watched as her wound shone with magic energy and shrunk out of existence, not even leaving a scar. She stared down at it, then pushed herself up, humming thoughtfully.

"I'd like to take this machine with us," Zola said.

"Okay," Kai shrugged, glowing blue as he ripped the machine out of the floor, along with a bundle of wires for a ways. He looked around, seeing the others staring at him. "What? It's a good idea."

"Let's head for the next engine," Zola sighed. "Hopefully that'll be the last one like the last two we fight."

"He mentioned another," Kai said. "Silent Ku?"

"A red one with a pair of pistols," Zola said. "And that one said his name was Turbulent Mai."

"I see," Kai nodded. "There's probably more. Come on. Let's hurry."

The others nodded and they all turned, heading through the nearest door.

* * *

Leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Blue Dragon or any of the characters.

* * *

Victory

Kai watched around the corner as the alarm drone grew closer and closer. Then, it turned and his wolf flashed out, smashing it into the floor. They all continued to run, stopping only when they passed through a door and found another that had a guard. A huge, armored, horned, green monster with four arms, holding a pair of battle axes in an "X" in front of himself. As soon as the door opened, Zola took a step backward, eyes wide. However, she recovered instantly, shaking her head and drawing her sword, charging forward. Kai followed, drawing his own sword and when the monster's two axes swiped at them from the sides, they both leapt over them, the axes passing below before both of them kicked off of its chest. It staggered back a step and they lunged, Kai jumping and splitting the monster in an upward slash before Zola split it across the abdomen. The monster roared in rage, one of its temporarily free hands grabbing Zola by the throat and lifting her, only for Kai's shadow to remove its arm with its sword just before Kai drove his sword down into the monster's face. It slumped backward against the door and Kai ripped his sword back out before dropping to the ground and opening the door.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked.

"I'm fine," Zola said, massaging her throat. "Thank you."

Kai nodded and they all headed into the engine room, the door trying to close through the monster's corpse that had collapsed into the way. Zola shut the engine down and they headed back out, stopping in the room they had killed the green thing in.

"Now where?" Shu asked. "That was the last room."

"We'll have to backtrack," Zola said. "Maybe we missed something."

The others all nodded in agreement and they headed back through the hallways, making it to the room Kai had gotten the machine he was still carrying around before a massive sphere of darkness appeared in front of them, then faded, leaving the next red robot. This one was a massive ball with a head that had purple like a wrestling helmet, then four arms, and a belt with blue spheres spread along it.

"So, you're the ones that beat the others?" the robot asked. "My name's Heat Wave Sai. I was locked up for a very long time, and that made me very mad. You, your family, everyone else, their families. They're all going to get blown away."

"We'll see about that," Kai said, drawing his sword.

He took a step forward, but Sai was faster than he looked. In the amount of time it took Kai to step forward once, Sai was streaking backward, all four arms hurling spheres onto the ground, the spheres rolling toward them. Then, they all split in half, extending and shining just before erupting into massive fireballs, the concussion hurling everyone backward into the wall, but the explosions themselves failing to get through a shining blue barrier Jiro had formed before being thrown.

"Nice one Jiro," Kai said, standing and forming his shadow, as did the others. "Let's go!"

They all charged, avoiding the bombs Sai hurled, which were exploding on impact now. Kai sent his wolf out to slash at Sai, but he avoided it and sent a bomb exploding into the wolf's chest. Kai shouted in pain, letting the wolf fade just as Shu landed behind Sai as Zola was holding his attention, then sent his dragon's fist slamming into his back. Sai shouted in pain, streaking forward, and Kai held out his hand, his wolf streaking forward and slashing at Sai, only for Sai to flip over it and slam a bomb into the wolf's face. Kai's head exploded into agony in the backlash and he collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain and clutching at his face. He forced his eyes open, seeing Marumaro's sabertooth score a hit and send Sai bouncing off the ground and into Shu's dragon's fist. Sai bounced again and Zola's bat slashed it with its claws, sending it bouncing and rolling along the ground. Finally, he stood just as Jiro landed beside Kai, his bull healing him. Kai stood as Sai pulled four bombs off of his belt, but Kai had had enough of this fight. He extended his hand, forming a finger gun, then dropped his thumb, a small fireball speeding across the room and into one of the bombs on Sai's belt. A moment later, every bomb Sai had exploded all at once, obliterating Sai. Kai sighed, slumping forward and groaning.

"I wish I didn't rip that machine out of the ground now," he sighed, looking over at it, partially annoyed that it hadn't been damaged in the fight.

"Come on," Zola said. "We're almost done, but we need to hurry."

Kai sighed and nodded, picking up the machine and following the others out of the room, back the way they had come initially. After several twists and turns, they found a pathway they hadn't gone down before due to a laser having been barring it, though in all of the commotion of fighting the three more dangerous robots, and the flood of weaker ones Kai had fought, they had forgotten. They hurried down the hallway and after several more twists and turns, and one more ruined cannon, the fifth so far, they finally found the next engine room by teleporting to it from the very last room they could get to. This one had a set of stairs wrapping around the side of the room down to a floor below, and as they got to the bottom, the next of the more deadly robots appeared. This one was designed with a pointed red witch's hat, and a red dress, with red cones around her hands like sleeves. As she appeared, eight short blades appeared out of the end of each sleeve in a circle, and blades sprouted along the bottom of her dress, which separated into splints and rose.

"You took out all three of them?" the robot said in a feminine voice. "Most impressive for humans. But you face Raging Kesu now, and I won't go down like those three did."

"That's what the last two said," Kai said, setting the machine down before drawing his sword. "And they all died anyway."

The robot spun, extending her arms and launching blades out of her sleeves at him. He dodged to the side, deflecting a couple, before darting back the other way, rolling under the stream of seemingly-endless blades, then lunged. Her dress separated and rose, spinning just as both Zola and Kai slashed, deflecting their swords, though Kai's wolf yanked them both away before they could be injured. Kesu shrieked in rage, streaking forward, only for Kai's wolf, Shu's dragon, and Marumaro's sabertooth to each slam a punch into her, sending her exploding into the opposite wall before Kai's wolf drove its sword through her chest.

"Compared to the last one, you're pathetic," Kai said. "The last thing you should ever challenge me with is blades as tiny and slow as that."

His wolf ripped its sword upward, splitting the with in half above her waist, as well as splitting the all wide open. Then, the wolf faded and Kai picked up his machine as Zola shut down the engine.

"The last engine is below us," Zola said.

"There are two portals," Jiro said.

"You guys take that one," Kai said. "Zola and I will take this one. Be careful."

All four of the others nodded and stepped onto their portal, teleporting away. Zola nodded to Kai and the two of them stepped onto their own teleporter and a light blinded him before fading, leaving them at the end of a hallway. They followed it quickly, Zola killing several of the box robots like the king and his soldiers were fighting on the deck of the ship. Then, finally, they reached the last engine and Zola typed on the control panel for a moment. An image of a smaller flying ship shaped kind of like a tall, skinny fish leaving the fortress with other four on it appeared for a moment before the symbol showing six hexagons, displaying the status of the engines, appeared, the last hexagon fading.

"Alright," Zola said. "We need to leave, quickly."

Kai nodded and they both turned, sprinting through the hallways again, teleporting back, then using the next teleporter to get back to the main hallway system, before continuing to sprint toward the exit. They reached the elevator faster than he expected, and a painfully long few seconds later, the doors opened and they sprinted to the hatch they had entered through, both jumping out, Zola racing off and destroying a machine before it could kill the king.

"I've disabled the engines," Zola said. "This ship will fall."

King Jibral nodded. "Then it's time to retreat. Pull out!"

The soldiers that were still alive, maybe half the original force, probably less, turned and fled to the edge of the fortress, which was beginning to list heavily, then jumped, falling past it before deploying their parachutes. Kai was the last to reach the edge, but just before he could reach the edge, a robot caught his ankle, Kai grabbing the edge with his shadow before he could fall, barely clinging to the edge as he kicked at the robot. Finally, he managed to knock it loose, losing his boot in the process, then looked up just as Shu and the others were flying past. He passed the machine he was still holding up to his shadow and it hurled it, Jiro's bull catching it. Then, Kai pulled himself up onto the size of the fortress, allowing his shadow to fade, and sprinted down the side to the edge of a gun port, which was as big around as Jibral Castle, and leapt off, using his magic to fling himself away, deploying his chute instantly and splashing down harder than he should have in the water anyway. He slipped the chute off and swam to the surface, wiping it out of his eyes and looking around, seeing everyone else headed for the ships waiting way off to the side. He turned, swimming that way as well, smiling to himself. They had done it. They had won. He had finally gotten revenge for his home.

* * *

They hadn't done it. They hadn't won. And he had definitely _not_ gotten revenge. Nene had escaped, according to Shu's group. That said, the battle had been won, and King Jibral had decided to throw a feast in the surviving soldiers' honor. He sighed, taking a swig of his current drink and looked around. Zola was nowhere to be found, not that he was lacking for company. As with any time he went to drink, there were several girls around him. One was a blonde waitress from Café Jibral who was actually very attractive, and two were women he was pretty sure had snuck in with the Café Jibral girls, but who claimed to have been invited. He hadn't bothered to challenge them. As long as they stayed away from anyone important, he didn't mind.

"Let me know if you need anything, alright handsome?" the waitress asked flirtatiously, holding her, now empty, tray against herself, using it to push her breasts up to make them seem more full and firm.

"Maybe," Kai shrugged, the waitress pouting adorably. He glanced to the side just as Zola stepped through the door leading to the research lab in the basement, seeing him and raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me girls. Someone vastly more attractive than any of you looks to be in desperate need of some company." He finished his drink and handed the glass to the waitress, then grabbed a pair of wine glasses off of a table as he passed, heading over to where Zola was leaning against the wall. "Have a drink with me." He offered her a glass.

"I'm not one for feasts," Zola said.

"Oh please," Kai smirked. "We're celebrating saving the kingdom from the violet clouds and the Vortex. So, celebrate."

Zola stared at him silently.

"What's one drink going to hurt?" Kai asked. "Don't tell me you can't hold your liquor."

Zola glared at him for a moment before sighing and accepting the glass. "Fine. One drink."

"That's more like it," Kai grinned. "Can I also get a smile?"

Zola glared at him, taking a sip from her wine.

"Alright," Kai said. "Just figured I'd ask." He took a drink of his own wine. "You were amazing today."

"I almost died," Zola said. "If not for that machine, I'd probably have bled out."

"Jiro would have healed you," Kai said. "Or I would have found something to bandage the wound with. I wasn't letting you die."

Zola sighed, taking another drink. "Ask. I know you're curious."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Kai said, knowing full-well she was referring to her reaction to the green monster.

Zola was silent for a moment, finishing her wine before sighing heavily. "Three of those things attacked me when I was training on the day I got my shadow. If the ball of light that first gave me my magic hadn't arrived when it had, and frozen time when it did, they'd have killed me. Once my shadow manifested the first time, I was able to fight them relatively easily, at first. But even still, with three of them, they nearly killed me.

"I see," Kai nodded. "You did well against the one we met. You didn't even need your shadow to kill it."

"It nearly killed me," Zola said. "If you hadn't taken its arm off-"

"You'd have down it yourself," Kai said. "Either with your sword, or with your shadow's claws. You don't give yourself enough credit Zola. You're amazing. Truly. You're so much more powerful than anyone I've ever known."

"Not true," Zola said. "You don't even need to move to use your shadow, unlike the rest of us."

"That's because I spent months learning how," Kai said. "Just like I spent a year learning to augment my strength with magic without the shadow forming. But you picked that skill up just by seeing me do it."

Zola stared at her glass. "Can I have another drink?"

"Of course," Kai smiled. "I'll be right back."

Zola nodded and Kai walked away, with their glasses. However, as he picked up a fresh set, he turned back, only to see Zola leading Shu and the others up the stairs toward the throne room, following King Jibral.

"Oh so it was that kind of request," Kai nodded. "Alright then." He drained both. "Guess I'll go see what the view's like without the Tsunami Vortex, then."

* * *

Leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Blue Dragon or any of the characters.

* * *

Trouble

Kai stirred slowly, yawning and covering his mouth before slowly dragging his eyes open with all the speed of a half-dead snail. He blinked, eyelids moving only slightly faster as he did, and stared up at the face looking down at him as his vision slowly sharpened. He blinked a couple more times and recognized Zola. He looked around slowly, seeing he was lying on top of the castle. He didn't remember falling asleep, or it becoming night, but as he looked up again, Zola's beautiful aqua eyes were backdropped by a sky filled with stars, not a single floating cube of water to block the view.

"What time is it?" Kai asked finally.

"Late," Zola said. "You came up here during the feast and no one saw you again. I came up here to train, and low and behold, I find you."

"Yeah, I actually didn't plan on passing out," Kai said. "I just wanted to see the view unobstructed. Guess fighting all night long after not sleeping made me a little sleepy."

Zola rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her abdomen. A beautiful gold ring with more gemstones than he could count embedded in it adorned her left pinky finger. Kai blinked twice before sitting bolt upright.

"Wha...that finger..." Kai said. "You're married?"

Zola's brow furrowed in confusion before she looked down at her hand. "Oh. No no. Nothing like that. It's the only finger the ring will fit on. Although, His Majesty nearly had a heart attack when I put it on that finger."

Kai chuckled. "Yeah, I'd imagine he did. Well," he pushed himself to his feet, "if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go tease him now."

"Tease him?" Zola asked. "Really? The king?"

"Yup," Kai nodded. "Wish me luck."

Zola shook her head. "Your funeral."

"I said wish me luck, not curse me," Kai said. "And to think, I went through all the trouble of bringing that cool healing machine back for you."

Zola rolled her eyes. "Get out of here so I can train."

Kai bowed low and backed away without standing up, making it to about three feet from the door before standing and turning, heading back inside. Once the door was closed, however, he stopped, leaning back against it and staring down at the floor.

"So, he gave you a ring?" he muttered. "So that's how it is."

He pushed off the door, walking down the stairs and not stopping until he had reached the throne room, kneeling before the king.

"Are you ever going to stop treating me like a king, brother?" King Jibral asked.

"I was never raised to see you as a brother, Your Majesty," Kai said. "Your father made sure I knew my place. I will always respect your father, and I will always serve you faithfully, but I will also always know my place, thanks to your father."

King Jibral was silent for a long while. "What do you need?"

"I would like permission to take a leave of absence, your majesty," Kai said.

"You mean to go after Nene?" King Jibral asked.

"No," Kai said. "Shu and the others will be able to handle Nene, with Zola's help, I'd imagine. I...I want to go home."

King Jibral was silent for a long while, once again. He watched Kai closely. Finally, he let out a long, tired sigh. "What happened, Kai? I've never seen you so...like this."

"I don't know what you mean, Your Majesty," Kai said. "I'm not like anything. I am a shadow. I have no presence."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," King Jibral said. "You're trying to hide yourself away behind duty, and status, and proper conduct. What happened to upset you so?"

Kai didn't answer.

King Jibral sighed. "I'm refusing your leave of absence. I have a job for you. As you guessed, Zola will be accompanying Shu and the others in their search for Nene. I want you to go with them. Zola is...quite important to me. I hope to marry her someday. So I ask that you accompany her in order to keep her safe."

Kai swallowed hard. "I honestly can't say that I'm surprised to find you care about Zola. Does she feel the same?"

"Does any man _ever_ know what is in a woman's heart?" King Jibral asked.

"No," Kai said. "I suppose they don't. If my king orders it, it shall be done. I'll keep her safe from harm."

"Thank you," King Jibral said as Kai stood, turning to leave. "And brother."

Kai stopped, turning his head slightly but not looking back.

"Whatever's wrong with you, I hope that you soon forget about your problems," King Jibral said.

"I doubt I will any time soon, Your Majesty," Kai said. "But thank you."

He walked away, heading to his room, before leaving the castle, turning the one keepsake he had from his home, a small gemstone that had somehow taken in some of the magic power he had been using the day his village was attacked. He had never known what to do with it, until now. it would probably be a wasted effort, but at least it wouldn't just sit in his room collecting dust. Instead, it would likely sit in his pocket.

After about three hours, the gemstone had been turned into a ring. It was a square, dark, blood-red painite gemstone set into a silver ring. Nothing too fancy, except for the magic in the stone. But still, compared with a gemstone containing the power of the Jibral Royal Family, it was probably worthless. He slipped it into his pocket and sighed heavily. What was he thinking? He didn't need a ring. He was a Shadow. He didn't exist. He wasn't _allowed_ to exist. He wasn't _allowed_ to court women, or take a wife. To have a family, or own land, or have a title. He wasn't allowed to be anything other than the royal family's tool. Their errand boy. That was all he ever had been, or ever would be. He didn't need a ring, because no matter what he did, he would never be able to give it to Zola, or anyone else for that matter. Even if King Jibral _wasn't_ in love with Zola, or if Kai wanted to choose some random maid to give it to, he couldn't. The ring was a waist of money. Worthless.

He stared into the water before the castle. He considered tossing the ring in, just being done with it. But he couldn't. He couldn't force himself to throw it away, just like he couldn't keep himself from having it made, and just like how he knew, eventually, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from offering it to her. It wasn't possible. There was just something about her. He couldn't place it, but King Jibral had seen it too, clearly. And, being king, he had first pick. He _always_ had first pick. The Royal family _always_ got what they wanted. Even if it meant others had to suffer.

Kai shook his head, forcing that train of thought away as he opened the door to his chamber and closed it behind himself. He couldn't dwell on that. That had been a long time ago, and there couldn't have been any way they could have known. They wouldn't really have cared if they had, but they couldn't have known. It wasn't their fault. The death of his village was entirely his own fault. He was to blame. His Shadow had attracted the monsters that day. It wasn't Nene's fault for releasing the monsters, it wasn't the former king's fault for not sending troops to save them in favor of throwing a feast to celebrate a successful hunt. It was entirely his own fault. It always had been. He couldn't blame others for his mistake. After all, wasn't that what he had always been taught since being taken in by the former king?

"All things are for the glory of the king," Kai said to himself. "Hail Jibral, King of Men, fifteenth of his name."

He lay down, reaching out and setting the ring on his bedside table. He stared at it for a long while before his eyes slid closed and he drifted off to sleep. The next morning, he left the castle and found the others waiting at the gate. His hand slipped into his pocket as he saw Zola, closing around the ring, but he forced himself to leave it there. He stopped beside them and sighed. "Before we head north, can we make a quick stop by Alumaru Village? There's a friend there that I'd like to visit."

"This isn't a field trip!" Shu snapped. "We have to catch Nene."

"I know," Kai said. "But I owe this friend a drink. I'd like to repay him."

"It's alright," Zola said. "We can make time. It's not far, and it's a good chance to make sure relations between Jibral and Alumaru remain strong."

The others all hesitated before nodding. With that decided, Kai walked out through the gate, the others following as he turned south. After a few hours, they reached a forest that was filled with a light fog, the air chilly and with an air of danger. Kai kept his hand on his sword as they walked along, and the others remained alert as well, seeing that he was ready.

"Where are we?" Shu asked.

"The Land of Exile," Kai said. "Also known as the Exile Forest. The Gorgo Tribe's exiles are sent here to live and die in shame."

"That's horrible," Shu said.

"That's punishment," Kai said. "If they're here, they committed unspeakable crimes. They're the worst the clan has to offer. Truthfully, there probably won't be any here."

"That's good, then," Jiro said.

They walked along in silence for a long while before reaching a cave. They stopped, staring at it. There was something inside of it. They could all feel it. They walked toward it, only to stop as a gust of wind hit them, a chill running up all of their spines.

"Go away!" a voice shouted from inside.

"Hello?" Shu called back. "Who's there?"

"You must not enter," the voice warned.

"That voice," Kai muttered, the others all looking at him.

"Do you know them?" Jiro asked. "This is where criminals go, right?"

"You are correct," the voice said. "This is the Land of Exile, where the cursed ones are banished."

"I know that voice," Kai said. "Guru-Guru, is that you?"

"Kai?" the voice asked. "It has been so long. Why have you come?"

"To see you," Kai said. "Why are you here? What's happened?"

"Please, Kai, go to the village," Guru-Guru said. "Tell Sura-Sura not to ring the bell, and to forget."

"You know she can't do that, Guru-Guru," Kai said. "Tell me what's happened. I might be able to help."

"Please Kai," Guru-Guru pleaded. "This is all I ask of you, my friend."

Kai was silent for a long while, staring at the ground. Finally he sighed. "Alright, my friend. I'll tell her. And then we'll be back to save you."

Guru-Guru didn't respond, so Kai turned, walking away from the cave, the others following. They all remained silent, all of them sensing that he was definitely not going to stand around and discuss things. After barely another hour, they were out of the forest, a trip that Zola said should have taken another hour and a half. Another hour after that, they reached the gate of Alumaru Village, home of the Gorgo Tribe, a race of giants, and guarded by two hulking walls of muscle twice Kai's height, each holding a battleaxe with a double-bladed head taller than Kai. As Kai approached, both hurriedly stepped out of his way, allowing him to storm past them. In the relatively short time they had been walking, Kai had gone from confused, to moody, to downright furious. Any of the Gorgo Tribe they met made it a point to stay out of his way. Finally, they reached a large, stone courtyard with a bell tower, and a blonde giantess only slightly taller than Kai. Kai stopped, shoulders sinking slightly before he sighed and walked over to the giantess.

"Sura-Sura," Kai called out to her.

She turned, smiling, though the sadness remained in her eyes. "Kai. It's so good to see you."

"And you," Kai smiled. "I spoke with Guru-Guru. he said not to ring the bell. He wants you to forget him."

"I see," Sura-Sura nodded, then walked over to the bell tower and rang it.

"What's happened, Sura-Sura?" Kai asked. "Why was he banished?"

"Jeelala said he tried to steal the gemstone given to us by the former King of Jibral," Sura-Sura said. "He was caught, but the gemstone was destroyed in the process."

"What gemstone?" Shu asked.

"It was a gift from Jibral to Alumaru, to celebrate the years of peaceful trade between them," Zola said, lifting the hand bearing the ring King Jibral had given her. "Like this ring, it encases the legendary power of the Jibral Royal Family."

Kai's hand pressed against his leg, feeling the ring he had made for her through his pants. "There's no way Guru-Guru would have stolen that gemstone. The only thing he ever cared to have was Sura-Sura's heart. He wouldn't need the gemstone."

"I agree," Sura-Sura nodded. "Someone else took it, and he took the blame."

"So you're saying he was set up?" Jiro clarified.

Just then, a voice that just oozed self-glorification laughed behind them and they all turned, finding a Gorgo with a pair of massive horns, a blue tunic and pants, a black cape, and a lot of gold jewelry. He smiled wickedly, throwing his cape out to the side dramatically.

"Jeelala," Kai growled.

"Kai," Jeelala said, glaring at him. "How unfortunate that you've returned. Sura-Sura, you need to stop ringing the bell. Guru-Guru's been sent indefinitely to the Land of Exile. He'll never return to the village. Why don't you come to my place?" He offered her a hand.

"I told you before, I will never go with you!" Sura-Sura snapped.

"I guess I have no choice," Jeelala said. "As we promised, we'll just take the bell away."

"Don't do that!" Sura-Sura pleaded as the two hulking walls of muscle behind Jeelala walked forward to carry out their order.

One of the two shoved Sura-Sura aside, Kai catching her as she went airborne, and the two stopped at the bell tower, one of them turning a crank and lowering the bell before the other unhooked it and they began to carry it away, despite the fact that it had to weigh at least a thousand pounds, probably more. It was bigger than they were.

"This way you can't ring the bell anymore," Jeelala said. "Just give up. You can live with me at my place any time."

Then, he turned, again throwing his cape out dramatically, just like some corny villain in any children's story. Kai glared at Jeelala's back as he followed his minions away from them.

"No!" Sura-Sura cried out in one last desperate attempt to get them to put it back. "The bell! It rings out my feelings to him."

"It's alright, Sura-Sura," Kai said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I know exactly who's to blame for Guru-Guru's exile."

"I'll prove Jeelala's guilt and get him out of your hair at the same time as bringing Guru-Guru home to you," Kai said. "I promise."

Sura-Sura nodded. "Please. I don't want to have to live with him."

"I'll kill him before I let him lay a hand on you," Kai said, walking away from her, the others following. "Hell, I might just kill him for the hell of it."

* * *

Leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Blue Dragon or any of the characters.

* * *

Saved

"I'll prove Jeelala's guilt and get him out of your hair at the same time as bringing Guru-Guru home to you," Kai said. "I promise."

Sura-Sura nodded. "Please. I don't want to have to live with him."

"I'll kill him before I let him lay a hand on you," Kai said, walking away from her, the others following. "Hell, I might just kill him for the hell of it."

As they walked, the others stared at him.

"What?" Kai asked, finally.

"Why are you getting so defensive over Sura-Sura?" Zola asked.

"Jeelala and I have a...unpleasant history," Kai said. "And Guru-Guru is about the best friend I have. Jeelala's always been power-hungry, and greedy. And he's always hated Guru-Guru for being the one Sura-Sura loves. I know for a fact he's the one who stole the jewel, and I'm going to prove it. Whether before or after I put my sword through his face, I don't care."

"Are you sure you're not a little jealous of Guru-Guru too?" Kluke asked, smirking.

Kai snorted. "Sura-Sura may be beautiful, and may be about the sweetest person I've ever met, but I'm not interested in her like that." Again his hand pressed against his pantleg. "My attention lies elsewhere."

"Ooo, and where might that be?" Kluke grinned knowingly.

"Currently it's on the topic of which soft spot in Jeelala's skull would caught the most painful death," Kai said, beginning to climb the stairs toward Jeelala's manor.

They stopped as they reached the gate and a smaller, more human-looking Gorgo Tribesman looked over at them before narrowing his eyes at Kai.

"You are not welcome here, Kai," the man said.

"That's nice, now why don't you run along and lick Jeelala's boots like you always do," Kai said. "I have no intention of entering his house."

The man glared at him before turning and walking inside. Kai turned, heading around the house to the right.

"There's only one place Jeelala would hide the jewel after stealing it, and that's in the cave he keeps locked up where all of the Gorgo Tribe's treasure and wealth is stored," Kai said.

"And I suppose, quite conveniently, Jeelala and his servants are the only ones capable of getting in?" Zola asked.

"Correct," Kai nodded, stopping behind a corner of the cliff face, peeking around it, seeing the two massive Gorgo males set the bell down in front of the gate, one of them opening the lock.

"We'll have trouble carrying this in," one of the two said in a deep rumbling voice.

"Hey, it's time for Kururin's dance," the other said, voice slightly deeper and rougher, closer to an animalistic growl. "We don't wanna miss it."

"Oops, I forgot," the first chuckled. "Let's leave this here and head for the tavern, huh?"

"Yeah, this can wait 'til tomorrow," the second agreed.

Kai held out a hand, light enveloping him and the others before fading, all of them being completely invisible. They all remained silent and motionless as the two Gorgo Giants stomped past them hurriedly. Once they were out of sight, Kai allowed them to turn visible again and walked over to the gate, pulling the still-open lock off. As he pulled the gate open, Zola rested a hand on his shoulder.

"What if you're wrong?" Zola asked.

"Do you honestly believe I'm wrong?" Kai asked.

"No," Zola said. "But what if you are? Would you be able to accept it?"

Kai remained silent for a long while before sighing. "Maybe."

Then, he continued forward, into the cave. The others all sighed and followed. They walked a ways into the cave before seeing any treasure. However, there was a lot. There were chests filled with gold here and there, and a few coins lay scattered about the floor. There were some gemstones, Kai thought he spotted a goblet, and there were gigantic weapons only a Gorgo could wield. Finally, they stopped as Zola's ring shone. A tiny ball of light rose from it, beginning to drift deeper into the cave.

"They're calling to each other," Zola breathed.

"Still think I'm wrong?" Kai asked.

"Come on, let's see where it goes," Zola said.

They followed the light, walking through the tunnels more quickly, partially to keep up with the light, and partially because the light allowed them to not trip over anything. Finally, they reached a huge cavern with treasure and giant weapons lining the walls, and a massive chest on the far side. The ball of light floated over to the chest than sank through its lid. Kai walked over, lifting the lid and revealed a pedestal with a crystal sphere on top of it, the sphere glowing blue.

"Stole it and broke it, huh Jeelala?" Kai growled, turning away from the chest and stepping past the others to where Jeelala was striding into the room, flanked by four gigantic Gorgos, each holding one of their massive axes.

"Hey Jeelala, want to explain to us what this 'stolen' gem is doing here?" Shu demanded.

"You said it was stolen, but you lied," Jiro said.

"It's simple," Kai said. "Like I said before, Guru-Guru was in the way of Jeelala forcing Sura-Sura to live with him, the equivalent of other culture's marriage. So, Jeelala stole the gem, both securing it for himself, and framing Guru-Guru."

Jeelala began to laugh. "Quite right, Kai. However, it's not quite as simple as you believe. You see, when I showed him the fake shattered gemstone, he feared it would negatively effect relations between Jibral and our village, so he took the blame for me, the chief. That fool. Thanks to Guru-Guru, I can force her...uh...I mean, I don't like to force. I can slowly, and patiently, gain her heart."

"You know, I actually believe you," Kai said. "About Guru-Guru anyway. He's too kind. He'd most likely be willing to sacrifice himself for the village, maybe even for you. As for you stealing Sura-Sura, that's not going to happen. You see, I'm about to see how deep I can plant my blade in your head before you stop breathing, so you'll be a little too busy dying to steal Sura-Sura."

"You pathetic scum!" Jeelala spat. "Guards, kill them all!"

The first two Gorgos charged and Kai sprinted forward, drawing his sword. The first Gorgo swung at him from Kai's left, and Kai leapt into the air, pulling his knees to his chest, suddenly glowing blue, before kicking downward, jumping off of the axe and planting a knee in the Gorgo Giant's snout, crushing it flat and sending blood and teeth spraing out of the giant's mouth. He flipped over the giant as it crashed to the ground, then spun, sidestepping a downward swing of the next giant's axe. As it embedded itself in the first giant's face, he grabbed the axe's shaft, ripping the blade out of the other giant before yanking, the giant staggering forward before Kai slashed upward in an arc, blood following the sword before the giant collapsed onto the first. Kai turned to the next two, who both charged together, axes pulling back on the outsides, only for Kai's shadow to form and catch both by the face, smashing their heads into the ground hard enough to crater it, then squeezing, crushing both giants' skulls. Jeelala backed away as Kai allowed his shadow to fade, walking forward with a murderous glare on his face.

Jeelala bumped into a sword embedded in the ground and ripped it out, holding it in front of himself. It had a huge, double-edged, black blade, a thick, slightly curved, gold guard, and a long, black-wrapped grip, but when Kai was close enough, his own sword began to glow blue as he channeled magic into it, and he slashed the tip of the blade off, then a few more inches, and a few more, and a few more, until all that was left was an inch above the hilt. Jeelala let it fall tot he ground and dropped to his knees, eyes wide with terror, arms raised.

"Please!" Jeelala pleaded. "I'll do anything! The jewel is yours! Sura-Sura is yours! I'll let Guru-Guru come back! I'll turn myself in! Please, just don't kill me!"

Kai stopped, standing over him, then slammed a fist into his jaw, knocking him unconscious just as two more giants walked into view, surveying the damage, and the blood dripping from Kai's sword.

"What happened?" one of the guards asked.

"Jeelala tried to have us killed," Zola spoke up. "We found his dirty little secret. Look. The jewel is fine. Jeelala had stolen it and framed Guru-Guru. When we found out, Jeelala tried to have us killed. Kai defended us."

"They were fools to try and fight Kai," one of the guards said. "He is stronger than any Gorgo Giant there's ever been, and he protected the village from monsters even we couldn't beat, so he was made an Honorary Tribesman."

"I'm heading to the Land of Exile to bring Guru-Guru home," Kai said. "Can you let Sura-Sura know?"

"Of course," one of the two nodded, as the other picked up Jeelala by the cape and the back of his shirt.

"Don't worry about the mess," the second one said. "We'll clean it up."

Kai nodded and walked out of the chamber, the others hurrying after him.

"What the hell was that?" Shu demanded. "You killed them like it was nothing! Like you enjoyed it! Like Nene would kill us."

"I'm not Nene," Kai said. "But I'm not letting anyone mess with my friends. They forced Guru-Guru into exile, so I punished them. I only spared Jeelala because I wanted him to be punished properly."

"And the other four were just following their chief's orders," Zola said.

"It's a primarily warrior race," Kai said. "Four of them dying in battle is nothing they'll bat an eyelash at."

Zola glared at him. "It was wrong. No matter how you justify it, or what you say, it was wrong."

Kai sighed. "Alright, fine. Maybe it was, but I'm not going to apologize. If they hadn't died, we would have. Gorgo don't allow themselves to be knocked out unless they're as weak and pathetic as Jeelala."

"And there you go again," Zola said. "Whatever history you have with Jeelala, it's clouding your judgement. You're letting your hatred and anger for Jeelala control you. In the time I've known you, you've been a good man. Kind, patient, and calm. but since we got to the Land of Exile, you've been different. You've been out of control."

Kai sighed heavily, reaching up and running his hands over his face. "Maybe you're right. but for the time being, I need to save Guru-Guru."

"And we will," Zola said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "But we need you to calm yourself. Take a breath and let go of your rage. Jeelala's finished. Whatever happened, it's over. It's time to let go."

Kai watched her for a moment before sighing, nodding his head. "I'll try."

Zola nodded as well and released him. They walked along in silence and Kai slipped his hand into his pocket, closing it around the ring. He was such a fool for having made it. Or for thinking he could ever actually give it to her. He didn't have that right. He sighed after a long while, pulling his hand back out, leaving the ring there, and reached up to his sword, drawing it as they entered the Land of Exile. After a while, they reached the cave and stopped.

"Guru-Guru!" Kai called out. "You there?"

No answer. Kai narrowed his eyes and started into the cave, the others following, just as tense. They walked on in silence, nothing other than them moving. A dark fog drifted through the air, and Kai felt like it was starting to squeeze him, pressing in on him from all sides. He grit his teeth in annoyance. He could barely see through the fog. as if to prove his point, his next step he kicked a rock the size of his head, sucking in a sharp breath and dropping to his knee, holding his toes. He had felt a couple of them pop. He swore, slamming a fist into a support beam beside himself, then exhaled slowly. He had to calm down. He had promised Zola he wouldn't let his anger control him anymore. After a moment, he stood just as Jiro's Shadow cast a healing spell, his toes popping loudly as they reset themselves before healing. He sighed, nodding to Jiro before continuing into the cave. Finally, they reached a huge, open room again and stopped. Guru-Guru stood in the middle of the room, skin a dark brown and hair a dark purple, dark purple and black fog seeping from his nostrils, and being expelled from his body with every scream of pain or rage, every ragged breath. Around Guru-Guru, there were five creatures made of a thick purple mud-like slime, their heads stretched up into either hair or tentacles. Kai lowered his hand from his sword's grip, seeing Guru-Guru.

"Guru-Guru," Kai smiled, walking forward, the other five remaining where they were unsurely. "Hey man, I been looking for you. You don't look so good."

Guru-Guru growled, glaring at Kai with bloodshot eyes.

"I have some good news," Kai continued, still smiling. "We proved Jeelala's the one that stole the jewel. You're free to go home. You can go back to Sura-Sura."

Guru-Guru started forward, still growling.

"Come on, man," Kai said supportively. "You remember Sura-Sura, right?"

"S...S...Sura..."

"That's right," Kai nodded. "Sura-Sura. She's waiting for you man. You gotta get back to her. I think she's waited for you enough, don't you?"

Guru-Guru stopped, crouching low, hands on the ground and snarled angrily, like some kind of wild animal.

Kai sighed heavily. "Come on man. Please don't make me do this."

Guru-Guru emitted a bellowing roar and charged, closing the distance rapidly, only for Kai's shadow to slam its hand down on his back, pinning him to the ground.

"Kill those things!" Kai snapped.

All five of the others' shadows shot past his own, Zola's slashing one with its claws, Shu and Marumaro's punching one each, Jiro's bull's arm stretching out and its fist expanding as it threw a punch that was closer to a whip than an arm at one, and Kluke's bird slammed a wing into one as it passed. Zola's collapsed into a puddle that began to harden into stone instantly, and the other four sailed across the room and splattered against the cave walls. Once all five were dead, the fog in the cave began to fade. Guru-Guru spasmed for a moment before falling still, staring lifelessly ahead as Kai allowed his shadow to fade and walked over. Guru-Guru's skin began to lighten slowly, returning to its natural tan as his hair lightened to a medium brown. The red in his eyes faded and after nearly a minute, he blinked a couple times before gasping for breath. After a couple moments, he groaned, rolling onto his back and staring up at Kai as Kai knelt beside him.

"Hey buddy," Kai smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Kai?" Guru-Guru asked. "You...You came back."

"Of course I did," Kai smiled. "You think I'd ever have the guts to tell Sura-Sura I won't bring you back to her? She'd kill me."

Guru-Guru smiled, laughing weakly. "What happened?"

"You got possessed by a curse," Kai said. "We proved your innocence. Jeelala stole the gem, made a fake one, and shattered it, then had you take the blame. He's been harassing Sura-Sura since you left. However, since we proved his guilt, he's been locked up. Sura-Sura's waiting for you."

"So then...I'm no longer..."

"That's right," Kai smiled, standing and holding out his hand. "Time to go home, my friend."

Guru-Guru accepted his hand and Kai pulled him up, only for Guru-Guru's knees to buckle. Kai caught him and turned, holding his arms over his shoulder, dragging Guru-Guru behind himself as he walked for the exit.

"Don't worry Guru-Guru, I'll get you home," Kai said, the others walking alongside him.

After a few hours, they reached the village, Kai dragging Guru-Guru all the way to the bell tower before he stirred again and stood, Kai stepping out of the way and allowing Sura-Sura to throw herself into his arms. Kai remained silent as they had their reunion, instead taking a few moments to brush the dust off of himself and see how much blood ended up on his clothes after fighting Jeelala's guards. Quite a lot, now that he looked. He'd probably have to get new clothes.

"Thank you so much, all of you," Sura-Sura finally said.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing," Shu smiled.

"We're so happy for the two of you," Kluke smiled. "We wish you the best."

"WOO-HOO! ! !" Marumaro shouted suddenly. "The Devee Dance of DELIGHT! ! !"

He began to dance and Kai unplugged his ears as Zola held out the jewel he hadn't realized she had taken from the treasure storage cave.

"This belongs to you," Zola said. "The Gorgo Tribe will remain friends with Jibral. Have no worries."

"Thank you very much," Guru-Guru smiled, then turned to Kai, grinning knowingly. "You chose well, my friend."

"What?" Kai asked, looking at Zola, then back. "No no no, you have the wrong idea. We're just working together under the current king's orders."

Guru-Guru chuckled. "Alright, whatever you say."

Kai felt his face darkening and decided to change the topic. "Anyway, since Alumaru is currently without a chief..." He summoned his shadow and it roared, loud and long, before fading again.

After a few minutes, the majority of the village had assembled, all looking around in confusion.

"What's going on?" one of the behemoths asked.

"I was in the middle of dancing," complained a woman wearing a bikini, a thin piece of see-through fabric down the outside of each leg, and her blonde hair in a high ponytail.

"You can get back to dancing in a bit, Kururin," Kai said. "This is important. I hereby give up my title of Honorary Gorgo in order to call a vote for the new chieftain of the Gorgo Tribe. And I cast my vote as Guru-Guru. He was told that the gem had been destroyed, so in order to protect the Gorgo Tribe from the wrath of Jibral, he took the blame, and allowed himself to be exiled. He proved his undying, and unquestionable, loyalty to the Gorgo Tribe. And now that Jeelala has been proven to be guilty, who better to protect the village?"

"I agree," Sura-Sura said. "Guru-Guru should be the Chieftain."

"I vote for Guru-Guru as well," Kururin nodded.

One by one they all voted for Guru-Guru, and within a few moments, it was official.

"Thank you," Guru-Guru said. "I can't thank you enough. As my first act as Chieftain, I restore your Honorary Gorgo status."

"Thank you, Chief Guru-Guru," Kai smiled, bowing. "We have to get going. Take care of him Sura-Sura."

Sura-Sura smiled and nodded and Kai left the village, the others all following.

"That was a really nice thing you did," Zola said.

"He's my friend, and he needed a new home anyway," Kai shrugged. "They were probably going to choose him anyway."

"Still," Zola smiled.

Kai smiled slightly as well and they all settled in for a long walk North.

* * *

Leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Blue Dragon or any of the characters.

* * *

Travel

Kai slashed the lizard across the chest as it charged at them. It had yellow scales, and was a bit faster than the green variety around Jibral, but they weren't excessively dangerous, at least, not to him and the others. He and Zola were killing any that attacked them easily enough with their swords, while Shu and his friends were using them to practice with their Shadows. It was starting to get late, though, so they'd probably have to stop to make camp soon. The problem with that being that they were in the middle of a barren wasteland, and there was nowhere decent to do it.

A lizard leapt at Kai from behind and his shadow formed, catching it by the face and slamming it into the ground, cracking the ground and crushing its head. The shadow faded and Kai turned toward the others just in time for blue light to suddenly envelop him as he shot forward, raising his sword and blocking a much, much larger lizard's axe that was aimed for Zola. She spun, leaping over him and slashed the lizard instantly, killing it, then sighed as she landed.

"Thanks," Zola said.

Kai nodded and looked around. They seemed to finally be out of lizards. At least, for now. He sighed, sheathing his sword.

"Next time, I'm choosing the route," Kai said. "No more walking through lizard nests."

"Oh come on!" Shu said. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Shu, there was a sign that warned about it," Jiro said.

"I thought it was just a joke!" Shu said.

"Shu!" Kluke sighed. "You should be more careful!"

"I'm sorry," Shu sighed.

"It's alright," Kluke sighed, looking up. "We should find a place to rest soon,"

"We'll probably end up sleeping in the open," Zola said. "We'll have to take shifts to keep watch."

"I'll take first shift," Kai said. "I'm used to being on my own, so sleeping isn't really that high a priority for me. I can function without it."

"Well, you're not alone anymore, so you don't have to be the only person taking watch," Zola said. "I'll relieve you after a few hours."

Kai nodded and they all continued walking for a ways.

"So, you served the previous king, right?" Jiro asked. "What was he like?"

"Jibral the Fifteenth?" Kai asked, brow furrowing. "Well...he wasn't the same as his son. His rule was a strict one. That's why the Gorgo tribe was afraid of the consequences of Jibral finding out the jewel was gone. The former king would have been greatly offended. And he always made sure that I understood I wasn't the current king's brother. I may have been given a home, but I was never family." He paused, his eyes gaining a sort of faraway look.

"He doesn't sound like a very good king," Shu said.

"Well, he _did_ give Kai a home, even if it wasn't perfect," Kluke said.

"Hail Jibral, fifteenth of his name, king of men," Kai said, seeming to deflate slightly as his eyes slowly slid back into focus. "He was fair. He was a powerful leader, and he took in a monster who destroyed his own home with his magic, gave him a new home, a meaning for being alive, a use for his magic, and gave him a family."

"Family?" Jiro asked. "But...didn't you just say that you _weren't_ treated like family?"

"The king was fair," Kai said again. "he took in a monster who destroyed his own home with his magic and gave him a new home and a family."

Jiro's brow furrowed, and he looked to Zola, who was watching Kai carefully, seeming equal parts confused and untrusting. "Well, I suppose that's good then. But, what do you mean you destroyed your home?"

Kai stared at the ground as he walked. "Magic isn't a power that humans should have. When I first got mine, I summoned a horde of monsters to wipe out my own home."

"You have that power?" Jiro asked.

"I can't use it on command," Kai said. "But I caused the destruction of my home by doing it, so obviously I do."

The others all fell silent, and after a few minutes, they all stopped, Kai starting them a fire as the others all climbed into their bedrolls and drifted off to sleep. Before going to sleep, Zola looked over at Kai.

"Hail Jibral, fifteenth of his name, king of men," Kai muttered, again deflating slightly.

She closed her eyes, frowning, but drifted off to sleep. Kai sat in silence, watching the darkness for monsters for hours, until the sky began to lighten. He sighed, turning and shaking Zola awake.

"Time to get moving," Kai said.

Zola stared up at the sky, then glared at Kai. "You were supposed to wake me up."

"I did," Kai said, shaking Shu awake. "Time to get up."

Shu nodded, stretching then waking Kluke as Kai woke up Jiro. They all packed up and left the campsite, continuing to walk. Once again, The journey that day was a silent one, no one saying anything to anyone, and killing monsters quickly, even Kai using his shadow this time. Hours later, they stopped to make camp again and this time, Zola all but ordered Kai to sleep. He sighed and nodded, lying down and staring up at the sky.

"Hail Jibral, fifteenth of this name, king of men," Kai said, wincing before letting his eyes slide closed.

"Why do you do that?" Zola asked, Kai looking over at him. "Why do you say that?"

Kai was silent for a few seconds. "The king gave me a home. I destroyed my entire village, and he took me in."

Zola nodded slowly. "What was your village like?"

"Innocent," Kai said wistfully. "We had no soldiers, or blacksmiths. We were a farming village, mostly. There were a few loggers, and one tailor, but we had nothing that could defend against the monster I sent after them with my accursed magic.

"Accursed?" Zola asked. "You dislike having magic?"

"Magic is not a power humans should have," Kai said. "Humans aren't capable of such abilities. Only monsters."

"So Shu and the others are monsters?" Zola asked. "I'm a monster?"

Kai's eyes slid out of focus for a moment before he blinked and sighed, hand pressing against his pantleg, feeling his ring. "Yes. We're all monsters. Monsters don't deserve happiness. Or families. We deserve to do as we are told, and try not to kill too many innocent people."

"What are you talking about?" Zola asked.

Kai sighed, eyes sliding out of focus again. "Hail Jibral, fifteenth of his name, king of men,"

"Kai, what are you talking about?" Zola asked again. "What do you mean we're monsters that don't deserve happiness or families? What do you mean we deserve to do as we're told?"

"The king was fair," Kai said. "He was a powerful leader, and he took in a monster who destroyed his own home with his magic, gave him a new home, a meaning for being alive, a use for his magic, and gave him a family."

Zola stared at him for a long moment in silence before sighing. "Get some sleep, Kai."

Kai nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kai stared at the oasis. He could sense magic in the water, and not just because it was night and the water of the oasis was glowing slightly.

"We'll stay here for the night," Zola decided. "Kai, spar with me. It's been a while since I've trained with a sword, and you just happen to be useful with yours."

She glanced at him, seeing his mouth moving, catching the words "king of men" by reading his lips. After a moment he blinked and glanced at her, nodding and drawing hiss sword. She drew her own and walked over to stand a couple of feet from the oasis, where the water's soft glow would allow them to see each other's sword easier. Then, they both readied themselves before charging, their blades clashing again and again as they began their lethal dance. Kai focused his senses on her, allowing himself onto a sort of auto-pilot. He deflected her sword on the left, parried a stab, countered with an upward slash. He stabbed at her, spun around a slash, countered with a slash of his own.

His brain began to go into overdrive again, as it had the last time they sparred. His senses began to focus, memorizing her. All of her. Her eyes sparkling in the low light of the oasis. The water's soft illumination making her hair seem to glow, and giving her a purely angelic quality. The sway and bounce of her breasts as they danced around each other. The intoxicating hint of her perfume that he caught when they passed close to each other with either a dodge or parry. Her own body's scent from being on the road for several days without a chance to clean up. His mind took a long string of pirouettes inside of his head as he spun past her and her scent hit him. Perfume aside, she naturally smelled amazing. Unlike most people, who stunk when they had to travel a few days without bathing, or worked up a sweat, himself included, Zola was blessed with a naturally intoxicating scent.

His eyes flashed over Zola as she retreated from a slash, pulling her own blade back in front of her chest, turned profile to him. Her skin glistened with her sweat in the light of the oasis, her eyes sparkled, her hair had fallen over her right shoulder and now hid her cleavage, though he could still see the swell of her breasts rising and falling with her heavy breathing. Her beauty struck him like a bolt of lightning momentarily stunning his brain. Then, she lunged, stabbing at him, and his brain kicked back on, knocking the blade aside with a twirl of his own and she spun outward, her hair, shaken loose from her sweat-soaked skin by the sudden movement of her stab, slapped him across the face, sending his mind spinning once again with her scent. She finished her spin with a slash that he ducked under before stepping forward, raising his sword to stab. She moved to step back and knock the stab away, but her foot slid on the slid grass they'd been dealing with most of their fight. she began to fall and his arms shot out, his sword dropping to the ground as he caught her around the middle, holding her against him so she wouldn't fall. She sighed, eyes shrinking back down from surprise and fear to their normal size, closing for a moment as she sighed in relief.

"I got you," Kai said. "And technically, I believe this would count as my victory."

Zola snorted, nodding. "Yes, I believe it would. Thank you for catching me."

"You're welcome," Kai smiled.

She opened her beautiful aqua eyes and he made the mistake of looking into them, getting lost instantly. For a long moment, they remained there, his arms holding her securely against him, both staring into the other's eyes, before Zola cleared her throat, blinking and turning her head slightly, Kai releasing her and stepping away.

"Sorry," Kai said, picking up his sword.

Zola watched him for a moment before smiling and shaking her head. "It's alright. "I'm going to clean up, since we've got an oasis here."

"Let me fill up the water first," Kai said.

Zola nodded and Kai quickly grabbed their canteens and bottles, quickly filling them in the oasis, stealing several glances at Zola as she helped him, despite his best efforts, before leaving her to have some privacy, warning the others to stay away, stopping Marumaro from trying to spy. Then, once she was done, the others all cycled through, all of them taking the time to clean the sweat and grime of being on the road off before heading to bed for the night.

* * *

Leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Blue Dragon or any of the characters.

* * *

Shelter

Kai stared at the craters as they passed. They were a little smaller across than he was tall, and the insides of them were all scorched black. He had a very bad feeling about them, but then, he'd had a bad feeling about just about everything ever since his mind became clouded and confused from the number of conflicting thoughts and emotions warring in his head. Ever since the incident at the end of his sparring match with Zola at the oasis, his mind had been a jumbled mess of warring thoughts. Every thought or emotion he had that was tied to Zola was at war with the knowledge that he didn't deserve happiness, along with the various memories that served as proof of that fact. Destroying his home. What he did to that other village. Being an inhuman monster, capable of powers no human deserved to possess. The back and forth between his warring emotions of attraction to Zola and his shame for being a monster, and guilt for all he had done, was dragging him down into a dark abyss of self-loathing, and it was also dragging down the mood of everyone else. No one had smiled in days.

"Whoa," Shu finally said from behind Kai, pulling him back to reality. "What _is_ this?"

Kai blinked, looking around at the wasteland before them. In addition to the craters in the ground, there were mountains and cliffs before them that had been cut. Perfectly round tunnels with the walls blackened like the craters had been tunneled through the massive rock formations, and in some places there were just chunks missing from the edges in perfectly round gaps.

"The surface looks cut," Jiro said. "I've never seen that before."

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Kai said.

"You've had a bad feeling for days now," Zola said. "You've been silent and angry, like someone stole something precious from you, and any monsters unfortunate enough to try and attack you were brutally crushed by your shadow, usually literally."

"Yeah, are you okay, Kai?" Kluke asked. "We're starting to get worried."

"We have more important things to discuss than me," Kai said, beginning forward again. "Let's just find Nene so that we can end this and I can finally go home."

"Home? Kluke asked.

"You mean to Jibral?" Zola asked. "Or to your home village from before it?"

"My village," Kai said. "They're deaths have gone without justice long enough."

"What do you mean?" Zola asked, narrowing her eyes. "You're not talking about..."

Just then, a massive one-eyed bear roared from off to the left, charging at them, only for Kai to grip his sword's hilt, his shadow forming and streaking over, splitting the bear in half diagonally before fading.

"I'm talking about doing what I should have the moment it happened," Kai said.

The others all fell silent as they made their way through the wasteland, killing anything that attacked them easily. Finally, they passed through a small opening between two rock formations and stopped, staring up at the moons. Kai frowned. They were huge, but they weren't supposed to be that close. Not this time of year, at least.

"It looks like the moons are really close," Shu said.

"Whoa!" Marumaro shouted. "Many moons! Moon light! Moon light!"

Suddenly, a moon directly ahead of them, just barely above the horizon, began to turn. Everyone's mouth fell open.

"It's moving!" Kluke gasped.

"It is!" Shu agreed. "It's moving! But why!?"

Suddenly, the moon's other side swung into view and Kai's eyes widened. It was a machine. The moon was a massive machine with blinking lights on the other side and a metal tube extended from the center. Suddenly, the barrel began to glow and Kai reacted instantly, diving to the side and tackling Zola and Kluke behind a massive rock, his shadow pulling the other three with him just before a massive laser exploded into the ground where they'd been, leaving behind an enormous crater.

"Thanks for that," Shu said. "But...what the hell's going on?"

"That moon up there is a laser cannon," Kai said. "I don't think it's being controlled, which means it's targeting us automatically."

"What do we do?" Zola asked.

Kai sighed. "We'll have to make a run for it."

The others all nodded and Kai held up three fingers, counting down slowly, then took off as he hit zero. The others followed, and the effect was instant. Lasers began to explode into the ground around them, all of them dodging around the explosions as they ran. No monsters attacked them, likely because of the lasers, but Kai would have almost preferred to deal with a constant flood of monsters than to be dodging lasers. Just as that thought occurred to him, a gigantic machine like a worm with six serrated blades for legs near its head burst out of the ground, only for Kai to sprint past it, a laser exploding down on it and obliterating its top half.

"Hey look, they're good for something after all!" Shu called out.

"Looks like-" Kai was cut off by a laser blasting the ground directly beside him, sending him crashing into a boulder.

"Kai!" Zola shouted, sprinting to him and grabbing him by the shirt before flinging herself away from the boulder, which was blasted by a laser a moment later.

She rolled, standing and pulled him to his feet, only for his legs to buckle. Jiro caught him and they both took an arm over their shoulders, continuing to run as Kai stumbled along between them, head spinning and body not responding. Everything hurt, and he could feel a body covering one side of his body, but they didn't have the option of stopping to heal him. And then, what felt like minutes later to him, they didn't have the time for anything. They reached a massive, open area, and suddenly, lasers began to explode down around them like a heavy rain. Kai spotted a hatch in the distance which opened and a mechanical hand reached up, beckoning them over. He groaned, nodding his head toward it and Zola looked.

"This way!" Zola shouted, beginning to run for it, the others all following and Jiro struggling to keep up with Zola's longer legs.

Finally, they reached the hatch and Zola apologized to Kai before dropping him down the ten foot ladder unceremoniously. Kai crashed down hard, his head smacking the ground and suddenly there was darkness. His head felt numb. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't respond. He felt tired. Why was he tired though? He was pretty sure he'd been running from something, but what? He couldn't remember. And trying to think was giving him a headache. He wanted to wake up. He tried to open his eyes, but even once they were open, he couldn't see anything. It was still dark. Fear began to grip him. Was he blind? He couldn't be blind. If he was blind, he couldn't serve. Not that he wouldn't deserve it, after everything he'd done, but he wasn't ready to be punished yet. He had been given an assignment, hadn't he? He had been ordered to do something.

His mind stilled suddenly. There was something there. Just beyond the range of his awareness. Something that was pulling at his consciousness. A smell, he was pretty sure. Yes. A smell. He knew it. he couldn't place it, but he knew it. It made his senses focus even as it made his head feel like it was spinning. Finally, it clicked. It was Zola. He tried to focus, and realized his eyes were closed. He opened them slowly, and a bright blur greeted him before his vision began to slowly focus as he stared straight upward, blinking several times.

"Can you hear me?" Zola's voice called out, his vision focusing and allowing him to see her face above his, dark circles under her eyes and worry shining from her beautiful aqua eyes.

"Zola?" Kai frowned, head pulsating suddenly, feeling like every throb was a horse kicking him in the head. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry," Zola said, settling back into her seat to his right slightly. "When I dropped you, your head hit the metal floor and your skull was cracked. Jiro healed you, but you didn't wake up."

"How long was I asleep?" Kai asked.

"Three days," Zola said. "We're in a village of robots hidden underground where we're safe from the lasers. A couple of them washed you up once we got here, since you were covered in dust and blood."

Kai nodded, just as Zola glanced down at her hands. He followed her gaze and felt his heart seize up as he saw her holding his ring. His mouth suddenly felt dry.

"This is for me, isn't it?" Zola asked, though she didn't sound in any way unsure about the answer.

Kai nodded slowly. There was no getting out of it, so he might as well be honest.

"Why?" Zola asked.

"Because you're amazing, and I didn't want to see you get hurt," Tyler said. "So I had the magic in the stone turned into a protective spell. But...then King Jibral gave you the Jibral Royal Family's ring. Nothing I make could ever compare to the Royal Family's power, so I kept it."

Zola nodded slowly. "You're probably right. The Royal Family's ring holds more power than the one you made." She frowned, and Kai could see the confliction in her eyes.

"It's alright," Kai said, reaching out to take it. "I'll just keep it."

"No," Zola said, pulling it away. "I'll wear it." She smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded as she slipped it onto her left ring finger, her smile growing.

"It's sized perfectly," Zola said.

He smiled slightly. "Good. It would have been a shame if it didn't fit."

Zola looked up at him, eyes softening slightly. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

His smile faded and he shook his head. "Probably not."

"Why?" Zola asked. "What if I'd felt the same?"

He was silent for a long while. "I don't deserve it. I'm a monster. A Shadow. I have no right to fall in love. I have no right to own land. I have no right to...take a wife. I have no right to have a family. All I am permitted is my duty. I am a tool to be used. Nothing more."

"That's not true," Zola said. "You're not just a tool to be used by the former king. You're a good man, not a monster. You deserve the chance to be happy just as much as anyone."

"All things are for the glory of the king," Kai said, eyes slipping out of focus. "Hail Jibral, fifteenth of-"

"Stop that!" Zola snapped, Kai blinking, eyes focusing again. "Stop saying that! King Jibral the fifteenth is dead! You don't serve him anymore!"

Kai was silent before staring up at the ceiling, eyes watering. "I can't...remember."

"Remember what?" Zola asked.

"Her face," Kai said. "Her name. My friend from the village."

Zola's eyes softened slightly. "You've been repressing your memories, I think. Whatever happened, you've been hiding from it."

"I'm not hiding from anything," Kai said. "I know what I did. I killed them all."

Zola sighed, slipping her hand into his. "Tell me about your friend."

"I...I can't...remember her," Kai said.

"Try," Zola said.

Kai closed his eyes, then opened his mouth. "She was..." he frowned, seeming to calm suddenly. "Hail Jibral, fifteenth of his name-"

"No, stop that!" Zola snapped.

"-King of men," Kai finished, then deflated suddenly. "She was innocent. They were all innocent. And I summoned a horde of monsters to slaughter them all. I'm a monster. Humans shouldn't possess this power. They don't deserve it. Only monsters can use magic."

Zola watched him silently for a long moment. "Tell me about King Jibral the fifteenth."

"He was fair," Kai said. "He was a powerful leader, and he took in a monster who destroyed his home with his magic, and gave him a new home, a meaning for being alive, a use for his magic, and gave him a family."

Zola nodded, sighing. "I see. So that's how it is." She stood. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Kai nodded and she walked out of the room. He rolled onto his side, sighing, and stared at the wall. He didn't deserve happiness. Not after what he did to that village.

* * *

Screams echoed from the village, the women sobbing and cowering from the monster slaughtering the men of the village. There were no warriors. It was a farming village, just like the monster's first home had been. As the last man fell, the monster roared, then turned to the women.

* * *

"Kai, wake up!" Zola's voice snapped.

Kai gasped as his eyes flew open, lifting his head from the pillow that had been dampened by his tears. He wiped them away in silence, ignoring the four younger of his companions concerned looks. "What's going on?"

"It's time for us to leave," Zola said. "We found a device to deactivate blue barriers, so we can take a safe path North now."

Kai nodded, pushing himself up to his feet. He swayed for a moment before nodding and following them. As they walked, the others continuously glanced at him when he thought they weren't looking.

"What?" Kai asked, finally.

"It's nothing," Jiro said.

"We're just wondering if you're in a better mood now," Kluke said.

"Yeah it seems kind of suspicious how often your mood shifts," Shu said.

"Shu!" Kluke and Jiro snapped.

Kai stopped, staring at them all. "You don't have to trust me if you don't want. But the only person I'm interested in killing is Nene."

"It's not that we don't trust you," Kluke said. "We just...don't really know you."

Kai frowned, then sighed shaking his head. "Whatever." He walked past them. "I'm assuming it's through this door?"

"Yes," Zola said, she and the others following him.

She glanced at the ring he'd given her, then back at him, sighing silently. Then, she and the others settled in to travel in silence once again.

* * *

Leave a review.


End file.
